pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus (Adventures)
Cyrus is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the leader of Team Galactic. Appearance Cyrus is always dressed in his gray Team Galactic uniform. He has spiked light blue hair and very defined facial features. He is rarely seen without a dark, brooding expression on his face. The uniform he wears bears a Team Galactic logo pinned to his vest on his left upper breast. The uniform itself consists of a long sleeve black shirt with a gray vest over it, long black pants designed in a similar fashion to the shirt sleeves, and gray shoes. Personality Biography Cyrus grew up in a city where the sun always shined,D&P068: Shorting Out Electivire Sunyshore City. Despite the beautiful encvironment, Cyrus stayed inside, and tinkered with machines, as he felt that honing his craft was more beautiful to him. Eventually, he felt the ultimate beauty was the universe itself, and since he believed it to be composed of time and space, he dedicated himself to use the two Legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia, to create a new universe.PT022: The Final Dimensional Duel VIII Cyrus' Team Galactic grunts captured Rad Rickshaw. Cyrus, speaking through a machine, interrogated the man, demanding of him information about Dialga and Palkia.D&P057: Yikes, Yanmega! II Diamond & Pearl arc Cyrus went to the cycling road, where he looked at directions for Oreburgh City and Mt. Coronet.D&P011: A Big Stink Over Stunky He encountered a woman, who gave him papers for a parcel for Mt. Coronet. Cyrus plucked his Honhckrow's feather, and signed the parcel with his name. In addition, he was looking forward to experience the beginning of the world, just like Mt. Coronet - the first mountain that appeared in Sinnoh region, in a world where strife didn't exist. He grabbed the woman by her arm, reminding it was their duty as trainers never to forget that battles endured one's heart. He came inside the cave of Mt. Coronet, where his Nosepass and Magneton would evolve. Upon hearing Diamond and Pearl yelling, he had his newly-evolved Pokémon, Probopass and Magnezone, attack the boys, as well as Platinum. Cyrus left, commenting this was their punishment for disturbing these sacred grounds. He also contacted a person, and permitted them to do whatever it took to start their plan, even if it meant to get more funding.D&P012: Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone Cyrus went back to the base in Veilstone City. He noticed his subordinate, Saturn, has fired the ancient weapon. Cyrus scolded him, since nobody gave him that permission, and pinched him. Saturn wailed in pain, explaining it was all part of his plan to get funding by capturing missy. Cyrus noted that Saturn had a "clear" plan, to which Saturn replied he didn't have a picture of her to know how she looked like.D&P023: Great Gible He had two scientists go to Lake Valor, to have them guard the place.D&P052: Cautious Clefairy Before he went to the cave at Celestic Town, Cyrus broke into a house and read the town's ancient script.D&P047: Maddening Magby Cyrus was in Celestic Town, and encountered Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, as well as Cynthia's grandmother accompanied by Garchomp. Garchomp noticed him and growled, then went to attack Cyrus. Cyrus noted Garchomp was an impressive Pokémon that detected its enemy, even when its trainer was not around. Diamond and Pearl realized this man was dangerous, who had the same symbol that his grunts had at Veilstone City and believed it was he who caused the landslide in Mt. Coronet's cave, due to their Pokédexes not being able to identify his Magnezone and Probopass. Garchomp struck Probopass down, but as it fought Magnezone, it accidentally attacked the entrance. The entrance was widened, which allowed Cyrus to pass through, and had his Pokémon cause tremors to stop Garchomp. Inside, Cyrus looked at the cave painting, and was pleased to see the markings of the Lake Pokémon: Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit.D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Through the cave markings, Cyrus realized the locations of the Pokémon: Lake Valor, Acuity and Verity.D&P072: Shunning Spiritomb Cyrus identified the three Lake Pokémon to represent willpower, emotions and knowledge. He remembered an ancient scripture speaking about unifying the three Pokémon to unleash a great power. As the rest of the group fled, Diamond remained behind, and confronted Cyrus, asking him if he was the villain, much like the grunts he encountered in Veilstone City that had the same symbol. Cyrus paid no attention to Diamond, and took a photo of the wall painting, and thought the paintings told him about willpower that enriches life, and emotions that show joy and sadness. Diamond tried to stop Cyrus, since he looked at the painting that was not supposed to be revealed to the public. Cyrus had his Pokémon use Magnet Bomb, which pushed Diamond and his Pokémon out of the cave. Cyrus looked outside the cave, where Diamond and Pearl had a quarrel with each other. Since Diamond's Lax snatched Cyrus' camera, Cyrus came out and had Magnezone use Charge Beam. Since Diamond's Tru absorbed the attack, Cyrus had Probopass emit the Mini-Noses to obtain the camera that Lax hid in its fur. Since that failed, too, Cyrus' Magnezone emitted a strong magnetic field to pull the camera out. While it succeeded, Pearl's Chatler snatched it and flew off, but was bound by Probopass' Gravity. Cyrus noted that these were trivial conflicts, and that the boys should look at the universe from a higher viewpoint. Cyrus became impressed by the boys' emotions and willpower, and introduced himself and his goal to make a new world. He invited the boys to join him, so Pearl asked of him to lift the Gravity effect. Cyrus did so, which only made Pearl have his Chatler destroy the camera, to show he refused the offer.D&P032: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II Cyrus became disappointed, and made a loud howl, which increased his Pokémon's power. As a fog appeared, Cyrus had his Probopass use Earth Power, which summoned a rock pillar, where Diamond and Pearl were trapped upon. Cyrus looked he was late for a meeting, and didn't want his subordinates to make rash decisions, and summoned a car. Before he left, he looked at the external wall paintings of two dragons, and rode off.D&P033: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III Cyrus visited Team Galactic's headquarters at Veilstone City. He applauded a grunt, who managed to find the funding for the Galactic Bomb. Since it would take time to find the location and deliver the Galactic Bomb to it and test it, Cyrus declared the Galactic Bomb would blow up the following week, at Saturday.D&P039: Startling Staraptor He planned to have the bomb explode on Lake Valor, where the Willpower Pokémon, Azelf, was. This was due to Cyrus' belief that willpower was the most powerful property, and wanted to crush it. Riley calculated three days for Diamond to reach Lake Verity, to protect it from Cyrus and his Team Galactic,D&P042: Lucky Lucario I which motivated Diamond to protect the land from the enemy.D&P043: Lucky Lucario II Pearl found some papers at the Fuego Ironworks, signed by symbol that Cyrus and Team Galactic bore.D&P046: Winning Over Wingull Pearl was gathering information about about Cyrus and Team Galactic, and realized they were having some plans involving outer space. Mars was at Lake Verity, and awaited Cyrus' orders to drop the bomb, considering only he could choose where the Galactic Bomb could be dropped. Cyrus observed as the three air shuttles were coming to Veilstone City. He ordered Charon to start with the next phase of the plan, who agreed. Cyrus mused with the first phase completed, he could move to the next one: crafting the Red Chain.D&P064: Besting Buizel I Cyrus was watching Charon's work, until his commanders returned. Cyrus applauded them for the successes of their mission, and asked of them to gather the grunts at the auditorium. There, Cyrus made the speech how he hated the incomplete world, which had many trivial, pointless battles. It was why he motivated the grunts to bring change to this world, along with Cyrus, to complete it. He showed that the three Lake Pokémon had been captured, and Charon was working on creating the Red Chain, all to make their dreams a reality. He inspired them to fight atop Mt. Coronet, to fight for the glory of Team Galactic.D&P065: Besting Buizel II Diamond, who spoke with his mother over the phone, compared Cyrus and Team Galactic to the villains in Taurina Omega show, as they both wanted to control the world.D&P066: Cleaning Up Grimer A grunt reported to Cyrus that the preparations were done. Cyrus nodded, and activated the computer, which drained Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, to form a substance, a crystal from which the Red Chain could be created. Since they were aiming to control Dialga and Palkia, Cyrus explained they needed two chains, to form a double helix. After controlling them, Cyrus declared they could have the power to create a new universe, which would replace this incomplete world. Since the Lake Pokémon could produce one crystal at the time, Cyrus ordered them to take rest, before they could repeat the process.D&P067: Encountering Elekid With the Red Chain completed, Cyrus permitted a grunt to move the Red Chain. Saturn, Mars and Jupiter reported to Cyrus that someone broke through their defenses they placed at Route 214 and Veilstone City itself. Instead of dealing with the intuder, Cyrus gave the order to his three commanders to go to Mt. Coronet, and wait for him at the Spear Pillar, to which the grunts obeyed this order. Suddenly, the wall was breached by Cynthia, who was waiting for a long time to face Cyrus alone, and sent Spiritomb to battle his Honchkrow.D&P069: Halting Honchkrow Cyrus noted Cynthia was also the Sinnoh Champion, which made her remark that she would not hold back in battling those that knew her status. Her Spiritomb defeated Honchkrow with Shock Wave, as Cynthia declared she'd defeat Cyrus. Cyrus sent his Weavile, who managed to freeze Spiritomb's stone, and prevent Cynthia from curing its status by using a berry, with Embargo move. Cynthia switched Spiritomb with Milotic, and declared that Cyrus attacked her hometown, who explained that he learned where the lake guardians were located. He also added that he chose Lake Valor to be evaporated, to destroy the entity of willpower. As Milotic defeated Weavile, Cyrus sent Gyarados. As the dawn was approaching, Cynthia got blinded a bit from the sun rays, allowing Cyrus to use the moment to have Gyarados use Dragon Dance and defeat Milotic with Giga Impact. Cyrus declared Gyarados was on a rampage, and wondered when it would stop. Cynthia sent Garchomp, who became furious to encounter Cyrus, as it still remembered the defeat. While Cyrus got word that the team could craft the second Red Chain, Cynthia had little choice left but to have Garchomp use the ultimate move, though it wasn't perfected yet. Garchomp used Draco Meteor, which badly wounded Cyrus and Gyarados. Cyrus became amused by the move, showing how space energy could be impressive. Moreover, he pointed out Garchomp was exhausted, while Gyarados was still able to fight. He believed that was what made Cynthia's heart flawed, for she could not control the emotions. Since he had little time to spare, Cyrus left on Gyarados to control time and space, which made Cynthia realize he had to stop him before he could summon Dialga and Palkia. As he was going to Spear Pillar, Cyrus noticed the lake guardians escaped the headquarters. Cyrus became displeased, and noted he had to find another material to replace the Red Chain. He came on his Magnezone to Spear Pillar, where his commanders welcomed him. The three were surprised to see Cyrus beaten up, but he glared them, and asked if something happened in the wake of his absence. The commanders denied, so Cyrus went to the ritual site. There, the two Red Chains floated in mid-air and formed swirls. Cyrus commanded the gates to an other dimension to open, which formed two portals. Cyrus smiled, and commanded Dialga and Palkia to cross space and time to descend to Sinnoh.D&P073: Creeping Away from Cradily Cyrus commanded Dialga and Palkia to awaken. The two opened their eyes, and Cyrus demanded of them to follow his commands.D&P074: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I Cyrus, having control over Dialga and Palkia, forced the two to fight each other, and his eyes started to cry red tears. He did so until a sphere of energy appeared in the sky, and declared it was nearly over. However, the Gym Leaders emerged from the ground, and had their Pokémon attack the Red Chain, to lift Cyrus' control over the Legendary Pokémon. Cyrus became angry, and sent all of his Pokémon to attack the Gym Leaders. However, the Red Chain snapped, which released the control over Dialga and Palkia. Cyrus, holding the Red Chain, commented that once Dialga and Palkia have started their fighting, the birth of the new world could not be stopped. However, his face turned grim, as he yelled out he would not forgive the Gym Leaders for breaking the Red Chain.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II Cyrus briefly disappeared when Dialga and Palkia went on a rampage.D&P076: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III From a distance, Cyrus called everyone fools, as a hole appeared in the sky to devour everything that was incomplete, to form a new world. He appeared before Diamond and his friends, claiming there was no need to stop Dialga and Palkia, for the process of creating a new world was unstoppable.D&P077: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV Cyrus laughed, stating that their fear was what made their hearts incomplete. He reminded that emotions, willpower and knowledge were connected, but people lacked such properties, which made them incomplete. He used Honchkrow's quill, and used it to write the word "Universe". He exclaimed universe was created from time and space - powers which both Dialga and Palkia wielded. He laughed even more, as the hole that the two Legendary Pokémon had created was pulling everything that was incomplete, including the Gym Leaders. Diamond went to plug the hole by having Moo use Blizzard, but Cyrus reminded that was not a physical object to stop it with mere attacks.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V Cyrus had Honchkrow topple Diamond down from Regigigas. Cyrus asked why was Diamond standing in his way, and doubted that he understood his goal. He believed that none of them grasped the concept of time and space. However, Diamond replied that he did, for one hour was too slow for Pearl, while too fast for Diamond, yet it was the same houzr. He also noted that the world was wide, much more than the hometown and neighboring towns, where he lived. Cyrus claimed that Diamond's ideas were foolish, and shook his head, for he had to get rid of this incomplete world. Diamond asked Cyrus why was he the one that got to decide what to do with this incomplete world. Diamond reminded that he went through space and spent time by visiting places, meeting people and Pokémon that he could never have met in his hometown. he called Cyrus selfish, to take the space and time from them. Much to Cyrus' surprise, he saw Dialga and Palkia have stopped fighting, and realized they believed in Diamond's ideas. Thus, he took the Red Chain to have them continue attacking each other. He reminded that the Gym Leaders have destroyed an artificial chain he had made, for Diamond and his friends have released the lake guardians that could've produced another Red Chain. Thus, Cyrus took the broken one and hit Diamond with it. Cyrus went to have Dialga and Palkia attack each other, but he could control only one of them with the Red Chain. Since Dialga was getting an advantage, Cyrus went to switch control to Palkia. In that moment, Diamond and Pearl's Pokémon attacked the Red Chain. Dialga snapped out of control, and along with Palkia, summoned an energy blast to defeat Cyrus. Before he fainted, Cyrus noted that Diamond, Pearl and Platinum were incomplete, but they supported each other to make up for their incomplete properties. Cyrus took a heavy blow in body and mind. As he was carried away, suddenly, tentacles emerged from the hole and grasped him, Dialga and Palkia, and took them through the portal.D&P079: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI Platinum arc Ever since Cyrus was pulled through the portal, he resided in the Distortion World, where nothing made sense. He was thinking of his past, and realized that his feelings were blocking his logic during the conflict. As he had seen Diamond, Platinum and Pearl, he noted that his heart was weak and incomplete, as the trio supported each other. He concluded he wouldn't be a villain if he had friends from the start. When Cynthia and her grandmother visited Veilstone City, they remembered the former's battle against Cyrus and his Gyarados. Due to her Garchomp's Draco Meteor move being imperfect during that battle, Cynthia's grandma decided to train Cynthia to improve that move for the next battle.PT015: The Final Dimensional Duel I Cyrus spoke to Diamond in the Distortion World, asking him how did he know where he was. Diamond described that he already felt the presence of the place at Veilstone City, when the bodyguards were hit by the beam, and at the Spear Pillar, when he tried to go through the hole. Cyrus commented that Diamond's connection with this world must've led it to this place, to which Diamond confirmed. However, Diamond told Cyrus that he must've felt Giratina's rage, and believed he knew of a way to stop it.PT021: The Final Dimensional Duel VII Cyrus noted that the way to stop Giratina was to have Dialga and Palkia battle it, since their powers rivaled Giratina. Diamond was a bit concerned, as Cyrus could use those Pokémon again to create a new universe. Cyrus denied, for he was thinking of his past, and concluded that he was not thinking straight: his feelings were blocking his logic. Diamond slapped Cyrus, stating that was wrong, and claimed it was nice to have a "straight man". Cyrus simply stated he would do everything to correct his errors. The two sent Kit and Honchkrow to relesae the Legendary Pokémon. As Cyrus asked what did Diamond mean by the straight man, Dialga and Palkia broke free. Diamond went on Dialga, while Cyrus on Palkia, and met up with Pearl's group and Platinum's group. Cyrus observed the situation, where the Legendary Pokémon were fighting one another. Suddenly, Shaymin fell into his hands, and saw its flower was blooming. As the Legendary Pokémon fell asleep due to Darkrai's powers, Shaymin leapt away to use Worry Seed to wake them up.PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel X Cyrus emerged from the Distortion World, through the hole, and confronted Charon. Charon bowed down, pretending that he captured all the Legendary Pokémon to serve Team Galactic. Cyrus picked up his device, which could take control over Pokémon, and noticed it was used at the Spear Pillar. Saturn pointed out that Charon used the device to control Dialga and Palkia, and was even aware that their clash would not create another universe, but a portal to Distortion World. Charon denied, and admitted he crossed the line, to the point he wanted to be punished, so he could continue his work. Cyrus, however, announced that Team Galactic would be disbanded. As he went away, Jupiter stopped Cyrus, for they dedicated their lives to Team Galactic, and had nothing do without it. She called upon Mars and Saturn, who were pondering thoughts. Cyrus had them taken on Magnezone. Before he went away, Cyrus turned to Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, and applauded them for being strong warriors with noble hearts, and thanked them.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Pokémon On hand Controlled See also *Cyrus (anime) *Cyrus (DPA) *Cyrus (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Galactic Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters